


A New Dimension

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cameos, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pridecember, Singing, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Initially, Seto went to the lounge to meet about a potential business opportunityHe didn't know he was meeting with a lovesick puppy who was gaga over some lounge singer, or that, ironically, he would end up becoming rather entranced by a lounge singer himself....
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Kudos: 17





	A New Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Pridecember, this is one of the first ones I wanted to do, the song is Willow's "Wait A Minute", https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xfdjqa5dfY , I heard it and immediately pictured Atem as a lounge singer

Seto did not like clubs

He didn't like bars, he didn't like lounges, he didn't like taverns, basically he didn't like anyplace that centered on serving alcohol and acting on questionable behavior

He was here for a client and that was all

He didn't know why exactly this client wanted to meet a nightclub- _"It's a lounge really, Seto,"_ \- but his business was too good and his money was too vast for Seto to get quite so picky

Huffing in annoyance, he made his way through the front door, his eyes flicking up to the small center stage in the middle of the lounge, where a beautifull young woman sporting a long red dress and an Afro performed

She was lovely, as was her voice, but Seto could barely pay her any mind, far more focused on the enthusiastically waving businessman sitting across from him in one of the booths

"Seto! It's so good to see you out of the office!"

Yes, out of the office, where his associate was clearly less subdued than he usually was

....

Seto couldn't say he cared for it

But, wordlessly, he moved to sit elegantly in the booth anyway, one leg crossed neatly over the other and his arms crossed over his chest

"Is there any particular reason you insisted that we meet here, Nikiforov?"

"Ah, please, do call me Viktor, it's so much more comfortable for me... ah but to answer your question, yes, there is actually, you're about to find out,"

Eyebrows raised, Seto stayed silent, flicking his gaze back up to the stage where Viktor's own attention had turned, watching as the songstress finished her performance and took a bow

Just as she left, someone else took the stage- a male, this time, equally as beautifull and dressed in a sparkling black cocktail dress adorned with crystals, skin pale and hair dark, eyes like molten honey

Viktor sighed loud and long and it was abundantly clear in that moment that he was utterly _smitten_

"Please tell me this isn't why-"

"Shhh, you'll miss it!!"

When the new performer started to sing, Viktor practically melted all over table

.....

Great

............

It wasn't that the performer wasn't good- he was, but lounge singing had never been Seto's cup of tea in the first place and he really didn't appreciate being dragged out here for something like this instead of just having a typical, respectable meeting in an office like a normal person

Seto had specifically cancelled his plans for the evening for this meeting and he really hoped it wasn't just to indulge Viktor's crush

"Viktor, please tell me there's more to your desire to meet than _this_ ," he insisted with an irritable sigh

The silver-haired businessman across from him shifted, blinking innocently at Seto before his lips curved up into a grin

"Ah, I see you've caught onto my adoration for the pretty siren hm?"

"I think a blind man could have picked up on it," Seto replied blandly, only succeeding in pulling a light laugh from the other man, his expression warm and light as he stared up at the beautifull man on stage

"Well, I do definitely have other reasons for wanting to meet you here, you see I'm going into a small endeavor that departs from my usual, I'd like to open a lounge of my own and were curious-"

"Not interested,"

"...It's a _gaming_ lounge,"

Ah, now his interest was peaked, eyebrows raised as he gave Viktor a hint of his attention

"A gaming lounge," he repeated slowly- a statement rather than a question

"Yes! A lounge just like this but with games, mostly card games and pool, things that require thought and skill, I wondered to myself who would be a good partner for such an endeavor and who better than the gaming king himself?"

"King Of Games," Seto corrected

"It sounds better,"

Viktor blinked, giving a light laugh as he rested his cheek in his palm and turned his attention back to the stage

"Funny, I thought that title was taken...... anyway, so can I consider you interested? Think of it as a gaming club but instead of eerily quiet rooms that make people nervous it's a nice relaxed place like this, music and drinks and food, it could be fun!"

"You clearly still have never played cards if you think that people wouldn't be distracted in this environment,"

"I'm not saying we hold billion dollar tournaments there, I'm saying it would be a fun place for people who like gaming to relax, don't gamers ever do that? Relax?" Viktor laughed

"Coming from the workaholic king himself," Seto deadpanned

He expected a laugh, but... rather, Viktor's expression turned warm and soft, his attention turning to the singer again

"Ah yes.... well, you're welcome to have that title if you'd like it, I can't say I've kept it these last few months,"

Now that surprised Seto

Ever since they were teenagers, he and Viktor had almost been in a competition of their own for who could work the hardest the longest and acquire the most

Seto had acheived "acquiring the most", if barely, but Viktor had started working when he was thirteen, whereas Seto had been two years behind, and with him already being a few years younger...

He was surprised to see Viktor just give in all of a sudden

"I've... found my happiness, Seto, that's really why I want to do this, thanks to Yuri, I feel happy, I don't feel like I _have_ to work myself into the ground just to feel complete, and I want to spread that feeling, I want others to feel it too, you know?"

Seto supposed he could understand but...

"I think it'll be a great idea! These lounges are very popular you know," he hummed

Well Seto was certainly glad he thought so but he personally wasn't sure he could agree

Ofcourse he wasn't too familiar with people outside of the gaming circuit but...

Before he could have a chance to even respond to that, the music stopped, and Viktor was on his feet, clapping enthusiastically and wistling to the performer, who seemed to be extremely red-faced from the attention

"Ah, you see the magic in this place right!? I have to have one of these places, I have to share this magic with others,"

Seto would admit that Viktor's enthusiasm was probably contagious.... to people who ever found the emotions of others contagious

"It's definitely...... something," he mused, not willing to say much more than that

Viktor had started chattering on about "Yuri" and how amazing he was, but Seto had lost the ability to pay attention the second he glanced back up at the stage and took note of the next performer

Another beauty, but unlike the last two, Seto actually _connected_ to this one

He was so gorgeous... with dark tan skin and beautifull garnet eyes, his lips curved up into a soft smile and his hair layered with black and red and blonde colors done up in a high ponytail of dreadlocks, a few peices of jewlry decorated his form, mostly rings, earrings, a few bracelets and a couple of necklaces, and a nose peircing, sitting high on his nose, Seto vaguely remembered someone referring to it as a nostril peircing once

He was in a dress too, a long gold one, sparkling, not as simple as the red dress nor as lavish as the black one, simpler in lux but more intricate in design, it wasn't plain but it wasn't overly exotic either, it was just.... _elegant_

Everything about the man was elegant

_"Wait a minute, I think I left my consciousness on your front door step, wait a minute, I think I left my consciousness in the sixth dimension,"_

Oh God.... oh _God_... his voice was so _smooth_

It was deep and warm, sending thrills down Seto's spine and making his heart beat faster, his face dusted a light shade of pink, but it was just so soft too...

_"But I'm here right now, right now, just sitting in a cloud oh wow, I'm here right now, right now, with you oh wow, oh wow,"_

He was.... dancing, just a little bit, swaying smoothly, making little hand gestures, gliding his fingers down his hips before moving them back up and over his neck, then through his hair

_"I don't even care, I'll run my hands through your hair, you wanna run your fingers through mine but my dreads' too thick and that's alright,"_

Shit... shit he was _right_

Seto _did_ want to run his hands through the singer's hair

He wanted to let his fingers glide across his skin

He wanted to rub his thumb over his lips....

_Shit_

_"Hold on wait a minute, feel my heart's intention, hold on wait a minute, I left my consciousness in the sixth dimension, left my soul in his vision, let's go get it oh, oh, let's go get it, oh oh,"_

"I see I'm not the only one who's found happiness here,"

Startling, suddenly remembering Viktor's presence, Seto snapped his head around, face pink and glaring hard at the other man, who only laughed in response

"I'm happy for you! You should go talk to him!! Maybe he'll enjoy the fact that he's captured your heart the way Yuri has captured mine," Viktor suggested, a bright, if mischevious, look in his eyes as he winked at the other man

"No one has 'captured' anything of mine," Viktor grumbled back, his face slightly red as he tried to force himself up from the table, but...

But the beautifull man on stage was staring right at him now, as if singing directly to him

_"Some things don't work, some things are bound to be, some things they hurt, and they tear apart me,"_

Ahh...

Seto couldn't leave even if he wanted to

He felt _bound_ there, bound long enough to atleast finish the song....

_"You left your diary at my house, and I read those pages, do you really love me baby?"_

Yes

Yes he did

Seto's heart was pounding harder than it ever had before and he was..... almost _desperate_ to show some kind of devotion to this man

It was the strangest thing he had ever felt, but as he stared into those beautifull red eyes, he knew, he just... _knew_....

He was utterly captivated....

~+~

"I liked your song,"

That was probably the dumbest way he could have introduced himself to the pretty man with the nose peircing but here he was, Seto Dumbass Kaiba, trying desperately to make a good first impression- wich wasn't even something he was used to to begin with

He was more well acquainted with trying to make other people want to make a good first impression on him, not the other way around

It had been a long time since those roles were reversed....

"I'm just.... going to go then..... Viktor's probably waiting,"

Oh, Seto hadn't even noticed the brunette sharing the dressing room with the beautifull stranger as the apple of Viktor's eye moved away from the make up table he had been sharing with the other singer, slipping out of the room with ease and leaving Seto and the other man alone

"I'm glad you liked it," the stranger mused with a small smile, his eyes practically _glowing_ with appreciation as he rose up from his chair and stepped forward, holding his hand out politely for Seto, who gave it an eager and firm shake

"Seto Kaiba,"

The stranger seemed mildly surprised that they were introducing themselves, but overall pleased with it, giving a quick nod and shaking Seto's hand

"My pleasure to meet you Seto, my name is Atem,"

Seto was waiting for him to offer a last name but apparently he had no interest in doing any such thing

"Atem..." he repeated slowly

"It's Egyptian," he offered with a light smirk

"Oh I-... hadn't been wondering.... but thank you,"

Actually, Seto had more accurately been _admiring_ the soft tasting, soft sounding name

It was hard to put into words but...

_Damn_

Everything about this man was beautifull, from his appearance to his voice to his expressions....

It was really sending Seto over the edge

"Ah.. well then, consider it a free peice of trivia,"

"Considered," Seto agreed with a quick nod

"Tell me, Mr. Kaiba, what brings you here tonight? I can't say that I've seen you around here before so would it be wrong of me to assume you're new?"

"Not wrong at all,"

"Mmm... let me guess , your freind has silver hair and a very determined attitude?"

"That's him," Seto snorted, crossing his arms over his chest

"I thought as much," Atem chuckled back

"Trying to bring you in for a business endeavor or... for something a little more fun?"

"I think it's a bit of both,"

"And are you up for it?" Atem asked, not as casually as he probably thought he was being, leaning back against the make up table behind him with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes

"What? The business endeavor or the fun?"

"Both... either....?" Atem hummed back, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned a little closer

"I'm considering the business,"

"Mmm.... and.... the fun?"

For once, for the first time in.... he wasn't sure how long, maybe ever... Seto felt a warmth spread across him, an easy smile falling over his face as he moved closer and leaned across the table himself, keeping their faces barely a few inches apart from eachother

"I think I could be talked into having some fun,"

"Could you now?" Atem purred, his fingers moving out closer to sweep beneath Seto's chin

Typically, a touch like that would have earned the singer a broken wrist, but...

Seto couldn't quite bring himself to want anything but the best for the beautifull man in front of him

"Yeah... I could,"

Eyes shimmering, Atem leaned up closer, gently wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and pressing their bodies closer together, a heat spreading through the businessman as he looped his own arms around the small of Atem's back, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt a delightfull ghost of lips against his neck.... followed by a sudden sharp bite of pain

He stumbled, pulling back with wide eyes as he saw the line of blood that was currently staining the corner of Atem's mouth, and the confused, surprised look on his face as well

"What's wrong? Why did- ....?"

Realization seeming to dawn over him, he sighed, looking fairly put out as he swept his thumb over the blood and licked it off in a way that was.... far too sensual to ever involve blood, in Seto's opinion

"Viktor didn't tell you what kind of club this was, did he?"

"....Technically it's a lounge...." is all Seto managed to reply with

"Great, wealth of information there," Atem sighed, actually looking quite guilty as he let one hand move down to rest on his hip, the other twirling one of his dreads

"Listen, I'm sorry for.... biting without your consent, I thought you knew..."

Seto was tempted to ask if by "knew" he meant "about this" or "about vampires in general" but it didn't really matter, the same answer applied to both questions

"It's... fine,"

And that wasn't a lie

Somehow, despite all of Seto's better judgement and reason, he actually didn't mind the fact that he had just had his neck bitten and his blood sucked

Hell he... kind of wanted to do it again....

Stepping forward, face a bit flushed, he took Atem's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, earning a carefully raised brow from the other man

"I don't care what kind of club this is, I told you, I can be talked into having some fun,"

A grin swept across Atem's face as he leaned up again and draped himself once more across Seto's chest, tongue dragging slowly over the bitemarks he had just left

"I believe it's technically called a lounge," he teased playfully, before sinking his teeth in again, a soft gasp leaving Seto as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to give in, mind buzzing pleasantly

There was something truly amazing about Atem, Seto decided

Here he was painfully biting into his neck and yet Seto felt nothing but pleasure

He was quite literally a horror movie monster and yet Seto could see nothing but beauty when he looked at him

And no matter what he did, no matter how much his vampire side showed, there was always a regalness to him, an elegance to him, even when he was covered in blood

Seto thought it was strange

He wanted to learn more, explore more about Atem and this odd pull, this... strange elegance there was to him

Luckily, he mused, as he sank deeper ino that pleasurable world, spending more time with Atem likely wouldn't be a problem


End file.
